everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolly Poppet XII
Dolly Poppet XII is the daughter of Queen Dolly from Dot and Tot of Merryland by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Dolly Poppet XII Age: 14 Parent's Story: Dot and Tot of Merryland Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Jessica Bostwick Secret Heart's Desire: To welcome all visitors to Merryland. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at hosting tea parties. Storybook Romance Status: I don't need any prince. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Because I'm made of wax, I tend to melt when it's really hot and crack when it's really cold. Favorite Subject: Magicology. It's great to learn all the spells that my mother can use. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Despite being heir to the throne, I think this class is really boring. Best Friend Forever After: All the merry residents of Merryland. Character Appearance Dolly is a wax doll, about the size of a child, with milky white skin, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a frilly pink dress with crimson ribbons. On her head is a sun hat with a red ribbon. Personality Dolly is very sheltered and doesn't get out much. Having lived in seclusion in her mother's kingdom of Merryland, she isn't used to seeing humans. Dolly has a strong curiosity of humans and wants to spend more time with them. She is very sensitive to weather changes due to being made of wax, and will refuse to go outside if it's too hot or too cold. Biography Bonjour! I'm Dolly Poppet, the twelfth in a long line of Poppets. My mother is Queen Dolly of Merryland. Normally she doesn't like it when humans visit her humanless kingdom, although she did take kindly to Dot and Tot's visit. She rules over the seven valleys, and lives in the Valley of Dolls, the fourth valley. Her home is the largest of the many dollhouses that are there. I am the only child of my mother, for Dolly always has one child, and I dwell in my mother's kingdom. I don't have a father. We have plenty of clowns, cats, babies, and candy people, but no humans. (Our humanoid residents are all fairies.) As Merryland is lacking in people, I'm curious about the people. I want to be where the people are, and see them dancing. Anyway, I go to Ever After High. It's a great place, although the climate isn't as clement as Merryland's. During the summer it's brutally hot, and during the winter it's severely cold. You see, I'm made of wax. Wax is a very sensitive material. Although it can make very lifelike dolls (just go to any Madame Tussauds museum and you'll see), wax isn't good at dealing with temperature. Wax melts when it gets too hot and cracks when it gets too cold. My face tends to get rather disfigured because of it. Luckily, I'm able to reconstruct my face. My room is climate-controlled so it doesn't get too hot or too cold. I have magical powers, as in addition to being a doll, my mom is a fairy. I frequently carry a magic wand with me. I'm not that proficient with magic yet, but I'm working on it. I especially love using magic on my food and drinks to alter the taste. I also love using my magic on animals to teach them how to dance. I'm a Rebel at heart. I want to welcome more human visitors to Merryland. I want everyone to see what a great place Merryland is, and I see that Dot and Tot's successors will do me a lot of good. Trivia *Dolly's surname, Poppet, refers to a type of doll used in sorcery and witchcraft. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Land of Oz Category:Fairies Category:NibiruMul's OCs II